


光明与阴晦Light and Shadow

by solosolosoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Girl Power, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Magical Boys, Men Crying, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Top Sansa Stark, Woman on Top
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosolosoul/pseuds/solosolosoul
Summary: Ramsay Bolton didn't die after his failure, he managed to escape in an unexpected way. He became a dark wizard,and experienced a great suffer. One day,he came to Sansa for help with his faithful ghosts……拉姆斯•波顿在被失败以后没有死，他以一种意想不到的方式逃走了。他成为了一个黑巫师并经历了折磨。终于有一天，他和他忠实的怨魂来寻找珊莎的帮助……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry,my English is not good enough to translate all my poor words to u friends.  
备注：珊莎大总攻！珊莎大总攻！！珊莎是大总攻！！！ 疯女王/黑巫师，乔佛里、小指头、卢斯都是拉姆斯的怨魂，攸伦不是个好东西（注意！）

光明与阴晦

Shadow,with her veil drawn,follows Light in secret meekness,with her silent steps of love.阴影戴上她的面幕,秘密地,温顺地,用她的沉默的爱的脚步,跟在“光” 后边。 ——题记

那一天是浓重的，乌黑的阴云盘踞在临冬城上空，像是恶毒的蠕虫般扭曲着旋转，遮住了大部分阳光，也掩盖了所有的清澄。然而在乌云之间却也有几束执拗的光线从乌云和浓雾的缝隙间挣扎出来，不自量力却聊胜于无。大地被阴森的冷风吹得也似乎像乌云般扭曲起开，失去了色彩。  
珊莎•史塔克独自骑着马翻越山岭，罩着一件厚厚的灰色风衣，几根红色的头发从风帽里吹出来，与深灰的衣物对比鲜明。她的皮肤几乎要像大地一样被冷风吹得褪去色彩，沦为悲惨的铁青，她脸上却呈现出异于常人的坚毅和笃定，就像是一位经验丰富的船长面对风浪时的表情——随时准备着与之搏斗也随时准备着将之驯服。  
她很疲惫，可以说是狼狈，就像是多少年前她逃离临冬城的时候那样——似曾相识的情景让她回想起当时的那次胜利。  
这在维斯特洛是一个伟大的胜利，就像是在法国1805年奥斯特里茨的那一次胜利，就像是在1945年易北河的那一次胜利。这是维斯特洛可以载入史册的一次胜利，它血洗了史塔克的前耻，它保护了自由民的生命，它凝结了整个北境，它是北境所有没有遗忘的人、所有心怀正义的人、所有在黑暗中苟延残喘的人的一次伟大胜利——  
可是，这不是珊莎•史塔克的胜利。  
她没有达到她的最渴望的目标。  
她亲自占领了临冬城，她亲自把剥皮人的旗子给扯下来换上史塔克家族的，她亲自处决了所有“私生子的好小子”。  
可是她没有亲自处决那个该死的私生子。  
她明明都已经想好了如何处决他，以及处决他的每一个细节，她明明已经为自己的复仇做好了所需要的所有准备，她明明有资格第一个把他扔进他自己的狗舍，然后兴奋的看着他如何被撕成碎片，一千一万片。她想要的是复仇，就凭她的遭遇，她值得得到一次复仇，一次漂亮完美的复仇，可是她没有。  
这像是她心里的一个没有解开的结，不论她经历多少，她就是无法解开它，无论她现实中经历的有多令人愉快，不管她其他伟大的复仇和光辉的胜利如何痛快人心，甚至是在她处决培提尔•贝里席的时候，这个结都没有被解开，相反，它比之前打的更紧了。  
因为每当她取得一次胜利或者完成又一次复仇，她都会感觉到心口隐隐作痛，她总是会回想起那次伟大胜利之下未完成的失败。  
她很矛盾，因为那个心结每一次被刺激以后，都会引起她内心深处更加阴暗的复仇欲望——她没有挣扎，就已经被这种欲望拖拽着陷入泥潭，无法阻止，无法挽回。这在布兰坐上铁王座，在她正式成为北境女王以后变本加厉的恶化起来——急剧增加的空虚感和前所未有的权力意识和对未完成的复仇的渴望糟糕的混杂在一起，她越陷越深却开始渴望陷落的更深，任何陷落的感觉都能成功激起她内心的一种羞怯复杂的兴奋。  
拉姆斯•波顿，这个从她眼皮底下逃掉的人，她不知道是他在逃离她还是她在扑向他，扑向他和他为人处世的方向，也许都是。他曾经是她的丈夫和施暴者，她曾经是他的妻子和x奴隶，他曾经是她的噩梦、魔鬼和憎恶的对象，她曾经多么恨他，她后来仍然恨他，只是，她的恨的方式已经完全不止仅仅是像她开始想的那样杀死他，仅仅是让他被自己的狗咬死——  
珊莎回想到这里，哑然失笑，她低着头来低声的笑着，她的笑声听起来仍然像一个淑女，仍然像一个温柔天真的女孩，可是她嘴角扭成的恶毒的形状和火焰一样闪着光的蓝眼睛却是疯人才有的。  
仅是表象。  
也许相比复仇，她更渴望征服，她征服了整支军队，她征服了波顿家族，可是她没有征服他。  
她优雅高尚的表象之下有什么在攒动。  
她把自己的风帽整个给撕扯了下来，任凭火红的头发随风飘动。她收敛了笑容，蓝眼睛里又表现出像钻石一样坚决，她是这种女人，用最沉寂的平静来显示最热烈的激情——她却仍然只是学生，一个迟钝的学生，她学会的永远不是小指头的全部——她感觉自己不仅是在往小指头的方向发展，她也，她似乎也在往拉姆斯的方向发展。  
是这样的，有个什么人，或者有一群什么人都和她说过关于继承人的问题，这忽然引起了她心里的一种空虚感，这本应感到羞耻对吗？确实，可是周围所有人都告诉她她应该有子嗣，就算是个私生子——这却和她本来就有的征服欲不谋而合。  
没错，继承人，就算只是个私生子。  
既然拉姆斯，她真正的丈夫不知去向，那么对于北境女王来说有几个情人有什么关系呢？她统治的时候更倾向于反对暴力，人民爱戴她，也期待下一个史塔克，那么对于北境女王来说有几个情人又有什么关系呢？  
天知道她后来有了多少个情人，有多少人在她的那张柔软的床上，她的那片柔软的地毯上，她的那间柔软的房间里颤抖过，这是她自己的私生活，她自己也记不清了。她只记得为了迎合她的喜好，他们多半都是黑头发蓝眼睛苍白皮肤的，却再没有一双眼睛有那种脏冰一样的浅色；她也只记得为了迎合她的喜好，他们最后一个一个都人间蒸发了，君临的大人们教会她如何让应该人间蒸发的人在所有人注视下消失，而且合情合理。  
“都是因为他！”珊莎开始回忆起他回来的那一天——

“吸它，快吸它，什么，你不会吸吗？下贱货，给我好好吸它！”她咒骂着踢向男孩的小腹，男孩立刻哭着瘫倒在了地上，她完全无视他的哭泣和哀求，一把抓起男孩的下巴，强迫他把温暖的嘴唇贴在她冰冷的乳头上。  
男孩哭泣着开始吮吸，她却把他一把推开了，他重重的落到了墙上，额头上涌现出殷红的血。  
“什么，私生子？你磨坊里的母亲没有教会你怎么吸吗，还是你忘恩负义到忘记了曾经是怎么吸取母乳的吗？”她嘟哝着抓起了放在梳妆台上精致的梳子——这把梳子是纯银，玲珑小巧，就是贵族小姐常用的那种，其实她从来不用它来梳头，尽是表象——然后披上了一件短外衣，“我再给你一次机会，拉姆斯。”  
男孩并不是拉姆斯，却被强迫扮演他并不是的一个人。他还很小，就十五六岁，可他眼睛里流露出的苦涩表现出的年龄似乎已经有五六十岁了。他羞耻的赤裸着，羞耻的暴露那些悲哀的伤口，却不敢流露出羞耻的表情。  
他抽抽搭搭的像狗一样爬过来，就要凑到珊莎跟前的一瞬间，一下子又被殴打到了地上。  
“哦，我改变主意了，小贱人。”珊莎轻蔑的看着他，仿佛面前这个抽抽搭搭的可怜年轻人就是拉姆斯，是的，其实她每次对她的小情人这么做的时候，她都会不由自主的把他们想象成拉姆斯•波顿，她都会不由自主的成为拉姆斯•波顿。  
如果理智的来看，那么她会发现她并不是真的在征服他，她走了一个恰恰相反的方向，可是，每当此时，她就几乎是处于了一种半疯的状态，她变得非常聪明，却不明智。  
她飞快的走到男孩面前，她将他抓起，把他摁在墙上，让他和他自己的血混在一起，她朝他浓密的黑头发里吐痰，“你永远都记不住，我对贱人不怎么讲信用。”  
“求求你，女王陛下……”男孩的声音越来越微弱，她喜欢别人这么叫她，她为这种称呼感到兴奋，幻想起拉姆斯这么叫她的场景，他却几乎要死在那一滩血里了，他知道他必须这不顾一切的哀求了，否则她下一秒就会把那把梳子捅进他的小洞，他没有能力在承受了，因为里面已经有了瓶塞和戒指。  
“因为贱人对我从来都不讲信用，”她恶毒的笑起来，把他认成了拉姆斯，她抓起梳子，野兽一样的在他身上留下痕迹，“哦，哦，对了，私生子拉姆斯，我不知道你是否还记得，母亲是怎么对待坏孩子的？让我想想……”  
她将他倒转过来，看着他朦胧的泪眼和满脸到血。  
“求求你了……”他只剩下气音了。  
珊莎盯着他看了好一会儿，好像又忽然找回了自己的理智，终于能够思考，面前的男孩只不过是北境的一个可怜孩子，就像是北境任何一个可怜孩子，他也只不过是她的子民，只不过是她的情人，不是她的丈夫。  
“对不起，孩子，”她忽然温柔的将他揽入怀中，恢复了原来淑女的模样，男孩松了一口气，瘫倒在她的怀里，他爱她，像是任何一个合格的情人那样爱她，虽然她会最终杀死他，但是，他是她的情人——然而他看不到，她眼睛里的失望多过于惭愧，他永远也不会看到，“我也不愿意将你认成他，可是……对不起孩子，真对不起……”  
她没有说出他的名字，因为她忘记了他的名字，她说过太多次同样的话，难以记住不同的东西。  
她也忘记如何如何照例安抚男孩，如何如何骗取男孩可悲的信任——最初的愧疚和羞怯已经消失了，她只剩下了麻木和冷淡，她照例行事，一如拉姆斯当年的照例行事。  
但是珊莎记得，当她的小小鸟——对，她也有了自己的——过来报告她他们好像已经发现了拉姆斯•波顿的下落时，她惊呆了。  
她当时没有穿戴整齐，更没有叫亲信来收拾房间，她只是用花言巧语撵走了男孩，他的出现让她烦躁，她又不得不留着他，她正懊恼的坐在皮凳子上时，一个少女走了进来——那是她最得意小小鸟艾米莉。  
“女王陛下，”她走进来，棕眼睛瞪得大大的，珊莎立刻坐起来，即使她现在甚至都没有用衣服遮住艳美的胸脯，因为她知道，艾米莉每次这样进来的时候都有重大事情，“我们在临冬城发现了一个您也许不希望见到的人。”  
“呵，”她笑起来，双手环抱在胸前，因为她想起了自己应该有的表象，脸却怎么也红不起来，“临冬城里的都是我的子民，整个北境的都是我的子民，有谁是我不希望见到的——我不希望你遮遮掩掩，艾米莉。”  
“夫人，”虽然艾米莉感觉到了极度的压力，可是她还是顿了顿，“他，在临冬城的那个人，他……他是……”  
珊莎瞪着她，像是一匹恶狼。  
“他是拉姆斯•波顿。”  
这个名字她脑子里在回响，她几乎又要返回那种半疯的状态，她一下子掐住了艾米莉胳膊，她的指甲大而尖利，艾米莉的肩膀立刻被掐出了血，艾米莉脸上没有血色，却仍忍住没有哭泣。  
“你是在撒谎，艾米莉。”  
“旧神，我发誓没有，他出……出现在临冬城的……那个客栈里——他……”艾米莉疼得嘴唇发白了。  
“你在撒谎，艾米莉。”珊莎掐的更厉害了，指甲嵌入了她的皮肉里。  
“他，他就在威，威利的客栈，客栈里……啊——在二层，右边的第三个房间，啊！”艾米莉尖叫起来，珊莎终于放了她，放了自己忠实的小小鸟，后者立刻坐在了温暖的地毯中，大声喘气。  
珊莎没有心思去搭理她，她沉浸在自己的世界里。她也没有心思去搭理任何其他人，她一心只想要找到那个小贱人，他为什么要白白的把自己送到临冬城来呢？难道他以为最危险的地方最安全吗？她不知道他在临冬城得知自己成为北境女王以后是什么表情，但她想知道。  
他势单力薄，而且她一直在搜查他，那么如果他来临冬城是不是意味着他已经走投无路了呢？她兴奋的想着，感觉到一种狩猎的快感。如果是别的和他没有关系的人，她不会有这种想法，可是，他是拉姆斯•波顿。  
她那天晚上立刻派人悄悄的去打探客栈里的情况，证实了拉姆斯确实在那里，而且只有一个人，似乎还没有武器。他们还说当时已经是凌晨了，却能从那个房间里面听见压抑的哭声。  
“那他真是走投无路了！”她兴奋的想着，一瞬间又恢复了应有的理智，又自作聪明的幻想拉姆斯绝望害怕的样子——黑头发被泪水和汗水浸湿而平平的压在额头上，那两块脏冰融化了，冰冷的染红边上苍白的皮肤，他蜷缩在一个小角落里，颤抖着，悄悄哭泣，泪水打湿了被套和枕巾……  
“这是不是一个陷阱？”她忽然又想到了各种可能性，权衡各种利弊以后发现自己确实处于绝对优势，怎么样都是她赢。  
那怎么办呢？去把他抢过来，有失礼节，不符合她为了统治而做出的表象；张灯结彩的把他请过来，做梦吧，虽然她会让他知道温柔背后的真相，可是对一个伤害过自己的人施软是懦弱的行为，也不符合她为了统治而打造的表象。  
“对，就这么办！”珊莎忽然又从回忆中抽离出一个好办法，拉姆斯曾经教给她的一个好办法，“给他写一封信！”她立刻站起来去拿来了纸、笔和墨水，端坐在桌前，开始写起来。  
“忘恩负义的翘屁股小婊子拉姆斯•波顿……不对，这有失身份，万一这个私生子说出去就对我不利——他一定会这么做……”她比他更谨慎，虽然她真的很想这么写给他，一如他当时这么写给琼恩，但是她知道这封信可能带来的麻烦，所以她把这封信揉成一团，扔进火里烧掉。  
珊莎恢复了理智，开始酝酿词句，用词要礼貌并有力，笔法要写的流畅又自然，她要在每一处都显示自己的实力，又要保持宽宏大量——她在君临的经历教会她如何这么写下去，她也确实这么做了。  
她忘了自己在蜡烛前写了多久，也忘记自己具体的内容写了什么，反正这都不过只是她惯用的套话，她只记得自己当时已经写完了，找印泥，房间里乱乱的，自从她把男孩弄走以后还没有叫人收拾过，桌子上和墙上还留着男孩的血和乱七八糟的痕迹——她把印泥扔到哪儿去了？她忘记了，她在每一个抽屉里寻找却没有发现它，她不会把它塞到男孩的里面了吧？她仔细想想，不对，她好像上次就把它塞进去了，还是说是上一个男孩？珊莎忘记了，她不是很喜欢在干正事的时候回忆自己疯狂的阴暗面，一如她懒得在干坏事的时候回想自己的假象——她一直都把自己分成两个，两个不同的人。  
她搜寻了最下面的一个抽屉，一无所获，可是她抬起头来的时候发现她的印泥、还有史塔克的印章都出现在那封信上——她怎么就没看到呢？  
然后她看到了拿着印章的那两只白白的手，比她的还要小——那双手白皙到几乎有点半透明，又像是两条光滑友好的小蛇，它们缠绕印章上，难道这两条柔弱的小蛇敢把史塔克的印章给吞噬吗？她暗自笑着，那双手像是天生就是用来伺候人、刺激人的，没有老茧，就算是她这样的女王也有老茧，这个人却没有。  
她无法从这双手上看出这个人的性别，所以她顺着它们往上看，她看到了手腕和雪白的同样半透明的前臂，她不可遏制的开始想象这些美好的皮肤是什么触感——然后她看到了黑色的衣物，她精通纺织却看不出这层衣物的料子，那不是属于这里的任何一种衣料，比国王和王后的锦缎还要要轻柔，难道这个人不是来自维斯特洛的人？  
她萌生了一种占有这个异域情人的欲望，可是她的想法一闪而过，因为她又出现了新的疑惑感——为什么，为什么是黑色呢？是因为这种颜色更禁欲吗？  
珊莎•史塔克觉得自己喉咙发紧，却又忽然闻到了一种香气，甜腻中却有一种血腥味，不是太浓，太浓让人烦闷；也不是太淡，太淡缺乏情趣——甜美又不是太无聊，血腥又像是任性的恰到好处，这难道不是……珊莎觉得自己的神经一瞬间不由自己控制，就像是一个孩子在面对风暴，不知风暴为何物，也不知接近它将有何种后果。  
珊莎顺着一片轻柔的黑色看到了另外一片雪白，她这才意识到这是一个男人，她看到了低低的开口，他袒露出来的是美好的胸脯和腹部，他腹部的肌肉像是雕刻出来的，却又不发达的恶心；他的胸部是如此丰满，看上去富有弹性又不是软塌塌的缺乏韧劲。  
她正要顺着他胸部的美好向上看时，那两只手有了动作，她低头，发现它们先是把印章随意的掷到一边，又拿起了那封信。  
珊莎以为他是一个溜进来勾引她的小骚货，就像是玛格丽那样溜进谁的房间去接近……玛格丽曾经告诉过她这一类的事，这个人……她不在乎他的脸如何了，他所展示给她的一切已经成功的吸引了她——所以她以为他会帮她把那封信封好来讨好她，所以她没有说话，只是微笑着欣赏这一切。  
可是，他拿起那封信，把它抬到他胸口的位置——  
“撕拉”一声他把那封信撕毁了，那么干脆，那么彻底，这让她大吃一惊却冥冥之中勾起了她心中另一种深埋的欲望，她阴暗面所有的欲望。  
“你这个小坏蛋。”她说，语气就像是母亲在教训孩子，只有了解她的人知道母性背后隐藏的东西。  
他的动作可以说是粗暴了，他快速的撕扯着那封信，越来越快，那些信纸被无规则的撕成碎片，从完整的一封她写了很久的信沦为零星的碎纸，某种程度上已经不能算是纸了——  
“孩子，这封信并非无关紧要，你知道后果是什么吗？”珊莎说，保持了之前的语调，眼睛里却流露出疯狂的执念——“这是个什么样的小骚货？一句话不说竟然已经引起了我的征服欲？”她激动的想着，她就要去揣测他的身份。  
“不，这无关紧要。”那是熟悉的声音，她听过一次就永远不会忘却的声音——  
“是你，私生子！”她惊讶的抬起头来望向他的脸。  
他还在撕扯那封信，没有抬头看她——他的脸和从前相比没有什么区别，她曾幻想这张脸上会增加一些什么痕迹——什么风霜的痕迹或者更加残暴的狰狞，可是现在，他就在她面前，他还是和从前一样，他的脸就和他们第一次见面时一模一样——贝里席将她带到他面前，他当时还没有撕下彬彬有礼的假面。她第一眼见到他时她就觉得他可真漂亮，她没有认为他英俊，而是漂亮，一种还没有成长起来的男孩子的漂亮，漂亮却来自于可爱，她也不知道为什么会这么想，但是这种感觉如此强烈，以至于她当时有一种自己可以将这个男孩玩弄于股掌之中的荒谬错觉。  
现在，他仍然像当时一样漂亮——眼眶还是那么深邃，眉毛还是原来的形状，一切都和从前一模一样，只不过她一看见他，就觉得自己再也不能从他的眉眼间找出那种属于一个小男孩的漂亮，即使那种漂亮带着血腥味，她依旧感到一种不可抑制的失望。  
他停下了手上的动作，抬起眼睛来看她，她证实了自己的想法——他确实不再是那个小男孩了，眼睛里已经无法流露出从前的那张张扬，而是一种精于世故的老陈，老陈之下是压抑着的生气和活力。那种被压抑的生气却让她感觉到了另外一种可爱，可以被爱——她的认知一下子出现了一些混乱，他的变化同样让她感到惊奇，他照道理应该对她叫他私生子的话生气的，过去他每次生气，即使他竭力不表现出来，他的喉结都会动一动，可是这次没有，他保持了一种平静。可是对比他，她呢？难道这个珊莎•史塔克像是从前那个珊莎•史塔克吗？她暗自嘲笑自己。  
他眼睛周围的皮肤相比从前变得有点深，像是很久都没有睡好一样，她回想起手下们告诉她关于他凌晨还在房间里悄悄哭泣的事。  
“为什么你走路没有声音？”她问，心里却在想别的事，一些和她阴暗面有关的事，她控制了自己的行为。  
他没有直接回答她，而是把手里的那些纸屑往空中一扔，它们立刻变成了无数闪亮的小光点，像是钻石一样炫目，他站在这些光点中，像是一个精灵，或者来自来自另一个世界的什么娇媚的东西，这是……拉姆斯？这些亮亮的小东西又是什么？他是一个魔术师？珊莎想起了魁尔斯的男巫，那些玩黑魔术的人——那么他去过魁尔斯？她没有心情去揣测，如果他在这儿勾引她，那么他成功了，完全成功，她从来没有这么快的被勾引过——  
“你来这里做什么，私生子？”她问，用自己惯用的有些浑厚低沉的声音说。她并不关心他是怎么进来的，只关心他为什么而来。  
“我不知道，”拉姆斯说，故意做出一副若有所思的样子，她感觉内心的悸动更加强烈了，相比她，他的声音显得更尖细，仿佛他才应该是一个女人，“你可以猜一猜，也许是来杀死你……”  
珊莎笑起来，头顺势向后仰去，她立刻收敛了笑容，“你不会杀死我的，私生子，如果你想的话，我根本没有机会看到你——这是你杀死我最好的机会，你是个聪明人，你不会平白无故的放过那个机会。”  
“不，我是个蠢货，最蠢的蠢货，”他脸上浮现出一个苦涩的笑容，她从来没有看见过他这么笑，却很快消失了，又恢复了平静，“那我来做什么呢，珊莎？你才是真正的聪明人。”  
“你知道，你像个懦夫一样消失以后我一直在找你，你也应该知道，我恨你，我有多恨你，你是一个失败者，彻头彻尾的失败者，”珊莎说这话的时候一直注意着他脸上的表情，他垂下眼帘，努力掩饰他的情感，却欲盖弥彰，她知道他现在很不好受，这种残忍的事实刺激了他，让他如坐针毡，可是，她就是想要告诉他，刺激他，她不知道自己到底在显示什么，她却就是想显示，“我，珊莎•史塔克，是临冬城城主、北境女王，而你，拉姆斯•波顿，你来到我的城里——生活挺不容易的吧！”  
他睁大眼睛看着她，脏冰一样的眼睛里已经失去了从前所有的狂怒，他只是直视她，像是被征服的野兽一样凝视着自己要被关进笼子里的事实，他可以杀死她，却无能为力。她恶毒的微笑着，这笑容也许刺激了他，也许引起了他心里同样恶毒的复仇愿望，可是他没有表现出来。  
那他确实走投无路了！  
“是啊，”许久，他终于回答，他的语调平淡的有点太过分了，似乎在极力掩饰无奈，或许还是在极力维护自己仅剩的可怜的自尊心，他靠近她，挥手清理了一下桌子上的东西，坐在了桌子上，她发现他那件轻薄的衣服只是由一根腰带来固定，他行动的时候会露出一部分大腿，坐下来则更加明显，“我没有办法了……”他说这话时像是在呻吟。  
“所以你打算赌一把吗？小贱人，你以为你用你那点白痴的小把戏能勾引到我？”珊莎嘲笑他，为他的难堪而产生恶毒的高兴，所以她更来劲了，“我猜猜，你付不起房费了，小贱人，所以你现在才像个男妓一样的来勾引我？你以为你会得逞吗？你以为就凭你，下贱货，你是下等的魔术师还是什么街头玩杂耍过活的，你以为你可以勾引北境女王？”  
他解开了腰带，把它放在一边，让自己的身材一览无余，她上上下下的端详他。“该死！我还真想要这个下贱货！”她可耻的想，心里有什么像火一样在燃烧。他为什么不把那件该死的衣服整件脱下来呢？他那颗脑袋里酝酿的是什么想法，她忽然起了疑心，摸出了腰间的那把细小的剑。  
“孤注一掷。”他笑了，没有任何情感单纯的笑着，仿佛在对自己笑而不是在对珊莎笑。他不带感情的笑容为什么又有一种媚态，他从哪里学来这一股子该死的媚态？她的心乱成一团，却无比兴奋，她觉得自己完全疯了，她拔出了那把剑，狠狠的将它砸向桌子，剑在桌子里插的很深，差一点就可以捅进他的私处。  
她又要去拿那把剑，他却伸出腿把她一脚踩在了皮质椅子上，她激动的笑起来，失去了最后一丝理智，他明明知道这个动作会把他的一切暴露给她，但是他就这么做，他明明是故意的。他的任性会收到惩罚的，她发誓。  
“我不知道你是否付得起。”他笑着咬起自己的嘴唇，下嘴唇上立刻出现了两点血痕，他笑得阴狠，她却不可抑制的被这种阴狠给吸引，她忘却了所有的情人和他们曾经给她带来的所有感觉——他们怎么可能可以取代真的他呢？拉姆斯•波顿，他们怎么可以取代拉姆斯•波顿呢？她笑着，享受这种感觉，这种久违的感觉。  
“我为什么会付不起我自己家里的东西？”珊莎抓住他的脚往前用力一推，把他推到桌子上，桌上乱七八糟的东西掉了一地，发出不同的响声。她飞快的抓住了即将掉落的那条腰带，紧紧的捆住他的双手，就要在那些光滑白皙的胳膊上勒出血来，她扑上去，像野兽那样啃咬他的脖子。  
拉姆斯在她身下咯咯笑起来，她直起身子居高临下的看着他，从前那个拉姆斯•波顿终于又回来了，带着毫无人性的残忍笑容，“我赢了。”他一字一顿的说。  
“从前的波顿大人沦落到要出卖自己来过活，你把这叫赢？”珊莎嘲笑他，看着自己的话在他脸上造成的一丝痛苦，任何能够伤害他的话或者行为都让她觉得兴奋到极点。她已经想好这个晚上将如何度过了——  
“珊莎•波顿，”拉姆斯抬起头来，即使自己现在像是一条搁浅的鱼，即使他已经被迫老于世故不似从前，即使他早就没有资格挑衅，他仍然在挑衅，“我赢了。”  
“拉姆斯•史塔克，”珊莎的神经完全被点燃了，“你赢得了承受痛苦的机会，你会非常非常的痛苦……”


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2  
“恬不知耻的骚货！”  
这是皮鞭在这个夜晚又一次落下的声音，他已经不记得它在这个夜晚落下了几次，他甚至已经忘记了它给自己带来的刺痛。  
这不重要。  
“真是个下贱东西，你知道你自己现在像什么？哦，一个小错误，你知道你现在是什么？”  
拉姆斯跪在地板上，双手被他自己的腰带捆绑着悬在空中，珊莎在他的身体胡作非为，他却只能盯着面前枯燥的墙体，墙体上还留存着上一个男孩的血。他咬着牙，尽量不发出声音，任凭没有感情的泪水洒落在脸颊上。  
“私生子拉姆斯，你就是一个小婊子，”珊莎把鞭子扔到一边，已经对挥舞它失去了兴趣，她把拉姆斯的脸按在墙上，强迫他贴着冰冷的墙体和已经变干的血，然后对着他的耳朵低声说，“说，拉姆斯，说，你是珊莎女王的小婊子，如果你不想再吃柠檬的话最好快点说。”  
拉姆斯闭上眼睛，他感觉到一种从未有过的烦躁——他正在失去耐心，他几乎要耗尽本就不多的耐心了——先不说和憎恶的人做这种事有多让人作呕，也不说她给他带来的痛苦（虽然他没料到她尽然会有这种癖好，但是她还不算是他经历过的最变态的），他最受不了的是两个小时以来她一直都在磨磨蹭蹭的摆弄自己的小东西来折磨他，用什么鞭子抽他，或者在他后面塞东西，再不然就是在他身上乱抓，一直都没有亲自上阵、直入主题，可只有她自己进入才可以完成这一仪式！他没有这么多时间陪她玩游戏，他已经过了玩这种低级游戏的年龄，虽然只过去了两年半……  
他还有多少时间？她却白白的浪费了两个小时。  
拉姆斯•波顿忍不住开始用指甲抓起自己的手背，抓出了很深的伤口，鲜红的血顺着腰带流了下来，他感觉到了疼痛，火辣辣的疼，可是他此时必须用自己制造的疼痛来麻醉自己的神经，让自己好受一点，好像自己已经报复了什么人，即使他是他自己——“忍耐，忍耐，拉姆斯，冷静下来，你不能……”他在心里默念着，以此来抑制自己想要念出最恶毒的诅咒杀死珊莎的冲动，“不行，拉姆斯，你只能念一个咒语，不能，冷静，否则就前功尽弃了。”  
“说啊！”她在他耳边吼起来，暴躁的把他的头往墙上撞去，他头上也流了血，新鲜的血液涌到墙体上和原来的那些混杂在一块，他熟知这种流血的感觉，他甚至曾一度热爱过自己流血，那时他的血还有温度——可是现在，他的血液已经变得冷冰冰。他默默忍受着这一切，忍受身体上的痛苦——他早已习惯于此，它们现在不能给他带来丝毫感觉——还有他复仇欲望无法满足的折磨。  
他的脸贴在墙上的那一秒，他差点想要用招魂术来让嗜血的怨灵把她吞噬于黑暗之中——但是他不能，他只能更把自己尖利的指甲往伤口里弄得更深，他知道，他再往下去就可以碰到自己的白骨了，可是拉姆斯没有办法，他必须这么做来防止自己前功尽弃。  
他终于碰到了自己的白骨，他本应该停下的，可是，他竟然在上面狠狠的刮起来——  
疼，真疼，他疼得都快晕厥了，他咬着牙，像是要把自己的牙齿弄碎。他不能昏倒，他不能失去自己的意识，可是失去了黑魔法的保护和咒语的帮助，他完全暴露在这里来完成这一痛苦的仪式中，他疼得快疯了，即使他带给自己的痛苦比她带来的多百倍。  
“那我还能怎么办，我没有别的选择。”拉姆斯无奈的想，终于恢复了理智，成功压抑了杀死珊莎的欲望，他是怎样落到这般山穷水尽的地步的——一步一步，每一步都在一个错误的通向绝望的方向走的更远，如果他两年半之前死去的话，那至少他只会承受一次痛苦，可是现在——  
“哦，别生气啊，小贱人，你没有资格对自己做这件事，伤害你是我的特权，因为我，珊莎，我是你的主人，我是你的占有者，你对你自己的手没有支配权。你是失败者，我因为你自己的愚蠢赢得了你的所有权，你现在什么都不是——”珊莎说着，用熟练的手法解开了他手腕上的结，上面的血已经流的快流成一条小溪了，她把他的两只手分开锁在上方的两个铁手铐里，铁手铐沉重而紧小，珊莎知道这会让拉姆斯非常难过，可是她眼里只有自己的兴奋和复仇的喜悦，她已经在支配他了，这种控制他的一切的感觉此时比她当上北境女王还要让她兴奋。  
珊莎发现他对自己那双手所施加的暴行时，她再一次大吃一惊，短短两个小时，拉姆斯给她带来的惊讶和新鲜感太多太多了，任何全新的体验都能让她神魂颠倒——他从头到尾都没有求过饶，不管她把他弄得多痛他都没有求过饶，如果是她从前的那些情人都会在不到一个小时的时候让她恢复理智，可是他没有，他接纳了这一切，如果她没有在一个小半时前把红酒瓶捅进那层艳红软肉包裹的狭长小道里，如果她还没有捅的那么深，她还以为他不会哭也不知道痛——  
他哭了，哭的却明显的缺乏感情，就是单纯由于过度的疼痛刺激了泪腺而产生了泪水，那他还真像个婊子了，就是完全的例行公事然后拿钱走人。她想要的是这个该死的贱货吗？珊莎内心在对自己说不，她的行为却被那一团迷雾般的神秘吸引——她想要的远不止于此。  
“难道他就没有情绪吗？”珊莎在看到这一幕之前曾经暴躁的想，他不同于她玩过的任何一个男孩，他不是男孩，他现在不是，她迫切的想看到他痛苦绝望又无助的样子，可就算她抽鞭子抽到自己胳膊酸疼，他也没有流露出这种神情。  
终于，她看到了拉姆斯对自己施加的暴行，她惊讶的发现，原来她对他施加的所谓痛苦实在太少太少，然后她发现了他脸上抑制不住流露出的痛苦——那种深层次的冷淡的幽怨和无能无力的愠怒在他脸上留下痕迹，在他的眼角留下痕迹，终于他的眼角流露出了悲哀——  
“他自作自受！”珊莎想，再一次觉得自己喉咙发紧，他刺激了她，让她在掌控一切的境地里天旋地转，“是什么刺激了他？这个小骚货，他无能为力，我们的地位换的那么厉害——对啊！他怎么能对此无动于衷！我要这样去刺激他，让他流出真的眼泪来——”  
所以她也跪坐在地上，紧贴他全是鞭痕和血迹的后背，用沾血的手指在他前方的美好之上摸索，把本来就已经被抓红的艳美上再增加一层血腥，她轻吻他的脖颈，贪婪的呼吸着，感受他身上那种甜腻的血腥味——让人迷醉。  
她也用她平时演讲的语调说：“你在难过吗？你想杀死我吗？我给你一次杀死我的机会——哦，什么都没有发生——哦，我忘了，原来你现在是这般模样如何杀死我。”  
“而且，”她凑的离他更近，“女王还没有付钱呢，你只能等待，等待，多么让人作呕的等待……”  
拉姆斯睁开了眼睛，用余光瞥了一眼珊莎，然后又避免和她的眼神接触，她却在这短暂的一瞥中看到了她一直渴望看到的东西——她看到了愠怒之下的悲哀，一种自怨自艾般的痛苦，压抑不住渗出的泪水让那双哭红的眼睛晶莹剔透，她终于看出了他的情绪，他在竭尽全力控制自己，可是让她失望的那层面具正在破碎，她似乎可以窥见面具之下的脆弱的真实。她知道他恨她，就像她本身一样恨她，他也恨他们地位急剧转换的那么一个悲惨的现实，等待的过程让他煎熬。  
“你在你尝试逃离我的时候为生计出卖过自己吗？”她在他的脖子和肩膀上留下更多咬痕，说着，尝试刺激他，又开始用另外一只手向他的后方摸索起来，她感觉到他瑟缩了一下，这刺激了她，让她变本加厉，“我不想听见你对此说什么——哦，我如何如何可怜，我如何如何痛苦——落到这般田地是你自找的，你罪有应得……”  
她的话产生了她期待的效果，她确实成功刺激了他，虽然珊莎自己也不知道刺激拉姆斯的到底是哪一句，可是这有效，相当有效，她意识到，相比肉体上的刺激，精神上的更有效。  
是的，在她说他罪有应得的时候，她看到拉姆斯的面具完全破裂了，他睁大了眼睛，任凭泪水滚落，带血的嘴唇微微张开，他的呼吸急促起来，像是要透不过气，他四处寻找，像是要望向某处，他好像想在这个柔软的房间里寻找他可以依靠的什么东西，却以失败告终，他明显流露出了一种悲哀的无奈。他竟然被她说呆了，竟然没有心思去伪装！她的这些话竟然会和他内心深处的某种悲痛相连——她发现他不是势单力薄而是无依无靠，可明明是他自己杀死了他在这个世界上所有的亲人，他——他现在沦落至此。  
“没有人会来帮助你，拉姆斯，”她继续说，“你只能在这里给我找乐子，你曾经可以有机会杀死我，可是现在你失去了——你是处子之身吗？你曾经问过我这个问题，那么你呢？在我们的位置完全倒转的时候请你告诉我，你是处子之身吗？我想肯定不是，那么是谁呢？是谁开垦了你后面的那块沃土？”珊莎连续发问，她感觉他在逃避她的抚摸，所以她施虐狂般的加大了力度，开始在那上面掐起来。  
拉姆斯没有回答，珊莎的这些话确实片刻的勾起了他的某些回忆，他还是会在一瞬间感觉到当时那种绝望和撕裂般的疼痛，他还是会在一瞬间感觉到那种无力感，其实他现在也感觉到了，泪水聚集在他修长的睫毛上颤动着……  
可是这不重要。  
他自己的痛苦都不重要——拉姆斯无声哭泣着，握紧了拳头。“她不会明白的，她永远也不会明白我这么做是为了什么！”拉姆斯闭上眼睛，掩饰自己过度的感情，长长的叹出一口气，“她永远也不会明白这一切背后隐藏的东西——啊！冷静，拉姆斯，你不得不这么做，你已经在绝境之中，难道你想就这么结束……不！拉姆斯，刺激她，刺激她，仪式必须完成——她喜欢你的脆弱，让她以为你害怕，拉姆斯，就这么勾引她，让她成为你要的，然后用你的巫术……她，珊莎，她永远也赢不了，因为她永远只是个学生，而你，你知道什么是她想要的，就像你过去想要的……”  
他重拾信心，快速想好了策略，就轻轻的呜咽起来，脸上泛起羞怯的红晕，他把头侧过去，避免看到珊莎的脸，仿佛因为极度羞耻和痛苦以及可怜的自尊心没有能力再正视她——  
这一招对珊莎很适用，她没有识破他的诡计，反而像飞蛾扑火一般快速的向这个陷阱里扑去。她看到他躲躲闪闪的样子，又惊又喜，因为这正是她在和那些小情人无数次无聊的游戏中幻想他的样子。这才是她想要的他的模样，她感觉到了报复的喜悦，就像他当时从她那里夺走她的贞洁一样，她也要从他那里夺走属于他的一些东西，也许是尊严，也许是和贞洁类似的一些东西。  
他幽幽咽咽的哭起来，似乎沉浸在无法缓解的悲痛之中，发红的耳根让她浮想联翩。珊莎联想到了第一次对他做这种事的人，虽然她不知道那是谁，可是她可以揣测。她认为他不是第一次出卖自己，他落荒而逃之前也不会有人敢对这个残暴的家伙做这种事——“肯定是他的第一个嫖客，”她变态的想，“他走投无路，他为了生计第一次出卖自己的时候就会是这样——他曾经是什么？他后来又是什么？他是这档子事的老手，可是谁没有第一次的羞耻感！”  
“你有想到过我吗？”珊莎继续摸索着终于将她的手指——上面的指甲候硬而尖锐——探入了他希望她探入的地方，他抑制住自己大功即将告成的喜悦，表现出了害怕的样子，深吸了一口气，开始摇晃铁手铐——珊莎轻易的相信了他，并为他摇晃铁手铐而产生的声音而沾沾自喜，继续试探。  
“还不够深，我没有办法念咒！”拉姆斯无奈的想着，他的时间不多，没有办法再浪费了，所以他更卖力的演起来，将害怕自然的演绎成恐惧，他颤抖起来，连手指都在颤抖，手铐的声音越来越响。他的喘息和压抑的哭声、铁器的声音夹杂在一起，刺激了珊莎的神经，她越陷越深，为他的羞耻和破碎的自尊心而彻底陷入一种疯狂，或者狂热，都一样！  
她就要陷入了，她就要到那个位置了——可是她忽然迟疑了。“不，等等，这是不是这个小婊子的诡计？他是什么来着，他好像不只是干这个过活的人……”她的理智就将提醒她他似乎是个巫师——他发现了这一点。  
“不能！不能让她毁掉这一切！”拉姆斯想着，更厉害的摇晃起铁手铐，他侧过头来，让珊莎看到他朦胧的泪眼和怯懦的惊恐，以及颤抖的嘴唇和其中所带有的美好的血红，他柔柔弱弱的做起无谓的挣扎，试图从她的魔掌中逃离，又像是娇不自甚般有气无力的依附着她。然后他开始抽噎，想看她又不敢看她，他的嘴唇中念念有声的呢喃着什么。  
珊莎不由自主的尝试听清——  
“不要，夫人，不要，啊……不要，放过我吧，夫人，啊，放过，啊……”  
“这是他的第一个！她也是一个女人！！”珊莎的理智被他彻底击碎了，嫉妒和渴望让她偏执到不顾一切。她猛地发力，一下子到达了那个位置，她感觉自己好像在这紧缩的美好中冲破了什么东西，那里没有她预想的温暖，而是像死尸一样冰冷，她感觉有一种非常强大的力量就要把她给吸进去……这是一个陷阱！  
珊莎如梦初醒般望向拉姆斯，她看到的却不是拉姆斯，她看到的是一个陌生人——脸上没有残暴的疯狂也没有怯懦的悲哀，而是一种超脱的、她无法识别的肃穆的冰冷，一如那种死尸一般的冰冷，她看到了他嘴角大功告成般的微笑，他不顾死活的眼神——他眼睛里蕴含的力量，终于，他冲破了假象。  
她再一次惊的说不出话来，她尝试着抽离却发现现在无法动弹的是自己。然后她才发现地上出现了比她所见的黑暗更黑暗的东西，在他们周围旋转着，构成一个法阵。  
难道他是一个黑巫师！  
珊莎想起了那群行踪诡秘的强大巫师，追随着阴暗而行进，他们不效忠任何一个神，他们崇拜的是阴晦、黑暗和力量，他们在世界各地游走，制造恐怖和惨剧，他们无处不在，只要有黑暗的地方就会有他们，人们对他们知之甚少，有人说每一个黑巫师都会把一部分灵魂割给魔鬼，有人说黑巫师是魔鬼在人间的代言人，有人说黑巫师救赎魔鬼——可这些都是普通人的揣测罢了！他们不同于任何其他的男巫、女巫、祭司，他们是光的反面，他们来自黑暗……珊莎也是一个普通人，她虽然是北境女王可也是一个普通人，她只是从其他巫师或者红袍女祭司那里听闻过他们——  
她以前问过关于黑巫师的事，他们回答她她不应该了解过多，黑巫师与死人为伍，她不是死人。她也在和夜王斗争的战役中询问过黑巫师，他们告诉她，他们不会来维斯特洛，维斯特洛是被神眷顾的地方——他们也曾告诉她，来自远方的黑巫师即将被赶尽杀绝……  
拉姆斯默念着，那是她听不懂的一种咒语，不同于任何一种她听过的巫师的语言——“那么他就是一个黑巫师了！”珊莎想，她看着他，无法动弹，可她不害怕，相反，她对此感到兴奋。  
“哈哈哈哈，你这个该死的小贱人总是会给我新的惊喜！”珊莎大笑着喊着，几乎是癫狂的吼道，她像是一头野兽而非是一个女人，她感觉到自己火红的头发被强大的黑暗的力量吹得乱七八糟，然后她听见孤魂野鬼般吼叫的声音，法阵开始旋转，她似乎在黑暗中看到了无数个小鬼在跳动——  
“来吧！”她狠狠的啃咬他的脖子，拉姆斯哆嗦了一下，却执拗的坚持念咒，她狂笑着凝视她所占有的美好——他还是她的，她已经是他的一部分！  
“拉姆斯•波顿！”她冲着他，也冲着疯长的藤蔓般的深黑叫嚣，她癫狂到了极致，“我的小婊子，让我们一起下地狱！！！”她将自己探的更深。  
拉姆斯痛苦的涌出了泪花，嘴角却流露了类似感激的笑容，他有的不是她所有的那种癫狂，而是一种巫师常有的狂热，只是他的要强烈百倍，他更加响亮的念咒，在过度的疼痛中接近于一种诱人的尖叫。  
黑暗的法阵越转越快，然后她在其中似乎看到了类似鬼火的淡蓝光线，伴随着黑暗扭打着拧成无数股绳索般交织，它们围绕着他们、将他们包围着即将吞噬，珊莎和他在这些混乱的强大力量中越陷越深——她兴奋到了极点，不可抑制的狂笑起来……  
他们彻底步入了黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

光明与阴晦 chapter3  
当珊莎醒来的时候拉姆斯已经不见了，他消失了，就像是来的时候那样莫名其妙，他莫名其妙的消失了。  
她那间房里空空荡荡的，一束阳光从窗子里照射进来，正好照在兽皮地毯表面的那大片大片的血迹上，阳光的金色、血的红色、兽皮的棕灰色和家具的乳白交织在一起，构成了一幅非常美丽的暖色调画面。这幅画面她很熟悉，因为只要她找过乐子，第二天早上醒来都会是这么一幅虚假的暖色调画面。  
过去，她的床边会蜷缩着一个被她残酷的侵犯过折磨过的幻想中像“拉姆斯•波顿”一样的瘦弱男孩，她会在他耳边呢喃那些虚伪的抱歉的情话，然后她就会摇摇晃晃的爬出床，到桌子边上喝口水，再把剩下的水泼洒在自己脸上，匆匆披上几件衣服后逃到另外一个房间里去开始又一个白天的例行公事，带着对可能她都叫不上名字的男孩的一丝愧疚。  
可是这一天，床边空空荡荡，房间空空荡荡，她一个人躺在那堆漂亮的绣花枕头里看着一屋子乱得像谋杀现场一样的空白。  
是的，那就是个谋杀现场，只是她没有看见尸体而已。  
她完全可以接受自己昨天的罪孽，从她那天有了把拉姆斯•波顿送进狗舍的这么一个恶毒的意念时，她就几乎可以看得见自己有可能将往哪里发展，当她的这个意念没有得到满足以后，她把这条路看得更清楚了。  
可她意料之外的是，她一醒来就感觉到她的身体里似乎有一种源源不断的力量，她不痛苦也不疲惫，也没有像从前一样心怀愧疚，因为这种力量支持着她。就像是蛇，她淑女的外皮下蛰伏着一万条黑色的小蛇，相互撕咬着要迸射出来。她似乎正在被这种力量吞噬，她理应感到害怕的，可是她没有。相反，她隐约感觉自己内心有什么东西在悸动，在拥抱它，仿佛她自己也一直在和它一起撕扯着那层表皮，她确实一直在这么做。  
到底是它在吸引她还是她在冲向它？珊莎不知道，她却感觉到它和她似乎有种似曾相识，甚至是密不可分。她觉得自己的心里似乎也有一团火焰在燃烧，而且越烧越旺……  
珊莎懊恼的站起来，感觉到一种厌烦，她不在乎自己现在实际上是一丝不挂，她在体会别的东西，她重重的把自己摔在皮椅子里，一把抓起了那把深陷在桌子里的小剑，把它向远方一投，正好落在她床边的另一个绣花枕头上。她瘫软下来，徐徐的吐出一口气，又翘起了二郎腿，这个角度她看得到自己的全部，可是奇怪的是这种赤裸的感觉没有给她带来一丝一毫的羞耻感，更别说是她所谓的淑女教育，其实淑女教育早就消失了，只剩下了薄薄的一层，可现在，她发现这薄薄的一层也被撕毁了。  
她看着自己的身体，它还是和过去一样漂亮，过去她只在洗澡的时候悄悄看过它，她感觉它又熟悉又普通，非常乏味，她无法理解为什么会有人对它产生兴趣——而现在她感觉到这里有一种源源不断的力量，她无法理解。  
她昨天到底是怎么了！  
珊莎感觉她的脑子乱成一团，无法揪出逻辑，也无法停下思考，她不可能说自己昨天没来找过乐子，这是不可能的，她绝对对什么人做过点什么，只是这种缺乏逻辑的莫名其妙让她一时想不起来——  
他不同于任何一个她带到这里过的男孩。  
忽然，她闻到满屋子的那种甜腻的血腥味，恍惚之间想起了昨天晚上发生的事。  
她深吸了一口气——  
天杀的！拉姆斯•波顿！

她不知道为什么自己会这么对他不见了这件事这么疯狂，以至于她几乎要把她能调动的所有亲信派出去寻找他的影子，却又不让人把他其实在这里的消息说出去。  
她觉得自己疯了，是的，她一见到他就觉得自己疯了，失去了所有的理智——她如果还有理智的话就绝对不会在他出现的时候那么轻易的陷入他的陷阱，虽然那个陷阱出乎意料的诱人；她也绝对不会这么无所保留的把自己阴暗面的全部展示给他看，她也绝对不会就这样沦陷，在发现他是黑巫师的就这样和他一起堕落，她从没想过自己会这样——她疯了，绝对疯了！疯到都不知道自己是在发疯，她没有对自己的沦陷感觉到羞耻，她还记得，她叫嚣着要和他一起堕入地狱——  
她迷失了，她迷失在由他塑造的黑暗森林里，她竟然还会对此感觉到兴奋，难道她本性如此吗？她想要的是复仇，复仇带来歹毒，可是后来她感觉相比复仇她更想要的是歹毒，可是到了现在，她发现她自己也许两个都不想要。  
她只留下了情绪，火一样燃烧的情绪……  
珊莎屏住了呼吸，眼睛瞪的大大的，海一样的深蓝里波涛汹涌起来——不！她，她是珊莎•史塔克，她不是随随便便来的驯兽师的女儿，她也不是什么什么出生低贱的私生女，她是艾德•史塔克的女儿，她是北境女王，整个北境都属于她。可是，她却好像输给了他，输给了这个一无所有的私生子，输给了这个下贱货？  
可当她看到他那些漂亮的光滑的皮肤，她看见他像一个男妓一样向她展示自己的时候，她听到他低低的甜美的一声呻吟——她就整个陷落了，她抛弃了自己在君临练了不知道多少个日夜的喜怒不露于形，她抛弃了她曾引以为傲的那些珍贵的假象，她摊了牌！向他！  
可是，就算是在此时，她想起他的时候她都没有想起他曾经给她带来的恐怖的回忆，他们三个人的婚礼初夜，或者他举着鞭子时的丑恶嘴脸，他那些恶心的狗，他的残暴——她一想到他就是他坐在桌子上用那只漂亮的小脚将把她摁在椅子上勾引她时的样子，他在微弱光线照射下睫毛投在眼睛上的阴影，那天晚上他吮吸她的手指时，哦，他的嘴唇被她刺激的那么红，那么红，因为她的刺激，他的眼睛里闪着的泪花是那么晶莹剔透，可他的眼神又是那种缺乏感情的冰冷。他对她所有别人会认为是变态的行为，她异于常人的欲望，他都没有像其他男孩一样抗拒，他顺从的满足了她的每一个要求，他拥抱了它们，仿佛这一切就像是喝茶用餐一样平淡无奇。就算这实际上是假象，可他确实是她经历过的最紧的，他不是处子，却比那些十五六岁的处子还要紧致，紧的多——她却在思念他的感觉，光滑的那么性感，像是一条滑溜溜的扭动的小水蛇，一颦一笑都流露着冰冷的挑逗，她吻他的时候他都故意不加以回应，仿佛是把所有的支配权给了她，他肢体移动时似乎都有那种香气……  
“他是个疯子、变态、魔鬼，他是最低劣恶毒的东西……”她对自己说，尝试着把自己从他那里拖拽出来，可是，她本来想说“丑恶”这个词的，她却说不出口，因为她又想到了那天晚上他的样子，她的欲望攒动起来，她要……她要报复，对！她要的，可是征服，不！征服是对他最好的报复！  
珊莎在黑暗中深吸了一口气，如果这里有光线的话，人们就会看到她燃烧的眼睛，她的蓝眼睛可以烧起来……  
难道她输了吗？不不不，她没有，珊莎•史塔克在往家族的陈列室里走，咬着牙，却保持了脸上的平静，她当然不会输给他了，她是北境女王，而他，他只是一个失败下贱的黑巫师，走投无路、形单影只，他来到这里像个男妓一样展示他自己就只是为了赢得她的庇护，或者从她这里索取一些其他的东西——他有能力杀死她的，完全有，可他在这里，在她面前，又是那么一个迷人的卑微的存在，他一定有所求，她了解他，而且既然她现在还活着那么他一定还没有得到他想从她那里得到的东西！  
珊莎笑起来，却不知道她自己为什么要笑，但她知道她现在笑的样子绝对不会好看，当然了，在这里她不需要取悦任何人，她为什么要好看？！  
她走到了家族陈列室，这个阴暗的地下室里，她来到这里的原因她自己都不得而知，一如她当年嫁到这里时那样，她选择来到这个地方，出于一种本能。  
史塔克家族巨大的雕像在她的左右边站立着，庄严肃穆，在火把微弱的光线中，它们看起来是惨白的。小时候她走在这些巨大的雕像之间时，她都会感觉到敬畏，后来她要嫁给他的时候敬畏变成了愤恨以及一种复仇的希望——可是现在，现在它竟然会变成一种不顾一切的征服欲和疯狂蔑视心理，她似乎不再是从前的她，她变了，她变得自己都觉得自己不再是个史塔克的女人，或者只有她才是史塔克的女人……  
她要走过去，然后要停在莱安娜的面前，她要嘲笑的冷眼看待她，她要……  
莱安娜脚下为什么好像蜷缩这一个什么东西？  
珊莎感觉自己的心一下子紧缩了，她收敛了笑容，恢复平静而尊贵的样子，好像她自己也是一座雕像。  
她走的越近，她越激动，因为她可以看见他了。  
“你已经不再属于你自己了，”珊莎走到了他面前，他背对着她，蜷缩在莱安娜冰冷的雕塑下，裹着那层黑袍子，他没有搭理她，似乎仍在酣眠，所以她冲着他的大腿根部重重的踢了一脚，他立刻痛苦瑟缩起来，“拉姆斯•波顿，你不是个干净的骚货，你一直都不是。你不能从我这里得到任何东西——我不想惩罚你的出逃，可这都是你自找的——”  
他仍然背对着她，他拒绝回答，她看得到他用双手抓住自己的肩膀，那些搭在肩膀上手指，扭曲而痛苦的手指，那么苍白，似乎能在黑暗中散发出幽幽的蓝光。  
珊莎俯下身来揪住了他黑巫师的兜帽，兜帽还是那种轻轻的材料，她记得她已经把那件衣服轻易的撕毁了，可是现在它明显又是这样的完整，她没有感觉太意外，因为他是个巫师，连魔法师都会的小把戏，更别说是黑巫师了。  
她用力一拽，发现他其实比她想象的要轻很多，其实她用不了多少力气就可以把他整个拖拽过来强迫他看着她，可是现在她明显用力过大，几乎是要摔倒了。他贴着她，那么近，他呼吸的是那么微弱，她发现他又是那么娇小，是啊，他从来都不是个高大强健的男人，这么个小东西怎么会让别人产生恐惧感呢？他谁也吓不了。  
她将手顺着兜帽往下移动，抚摸他的后背就算是隔着这么一层衣料，她似乎也可以感觉到里面那层皮肤冰冷的光滑，还有他从骨髓里面出来像死人一样的冰冷，带着一种神秘感——她又强迫他站起来，发现他仍然摇摇晃晃的，她无法在他脸上身上看到一丝血痕，他治愈了自己，可是，他还会因为昨天的事摇晃，她激动起来，将他向远处移动了一点点，开始凝望他。  
该死的，这冷淡的表情，他仰望着她，眼睛里没有任何情感表示，没有痛苦也没有羞怯，甚至都没有愤怒和狠毒，他仿佛失去了记忆，忘却了昨天晚上的一切，仿佛她和他的任何一个嫖客一样，她和他们没有什么区别，她没有什么了不起。可是，她发现他在竭力控制自己身体的摇晃，变成了一种轻轻的颤抖。  
她终究还是留下了什么！  
珊莎又微笑起来，她也开始像她在君临的时候那么微笑，像个淑女，是的像个淑女，她想用假象卸下他的防备，然后击之于不备，就像他过去所做的那样，以其人之道，还治其人之身——她用温柔的眼光看着他从黑袍子里露出来的部分，她尝试露出最天真最淑女的笑容，可当她看到他的时候她无法抑制这种感觉，她不由自主的再一次暴露本性——她想看到他顺从于她的样子，不管是否带着感情，带着什么样的感情，她都急迫的渴望着看到他顺从，他由她支配，也许他脸上会带着愤恨，但是愤恨又如何！只要，只要她能够……  
她发现自己无法再想下去，因为她的脑子已经没有空间分给她的理智去分析方法或者规划她的野心了，她再一次的失去了它——她已经把手放在他的耳朵上了，她揉了揉他的耳朵，从耳廓到耳垂，她在耳垂上狠狠的捏了一下，他没有改变他的表情，可还是稍大幅度的颤动了一下，这刺激了她。所以她又变本加厉的顺着他的耳朵往下触碰到了脖子，她感觉她的手指每在那些皮肤每移动一点点都会有触电般的反应。她注视着他的锁骨，她注视着他暗藏在黑袍子里的胸脯，她却把手又顺着那层皮肤滑倒了他的下巴上，她捏起了他的下巴，他比她矮小，她还记得他当年碰她的时候还得抬起手来，她为什么会怕他呢？他！  
她露出了牙齿，捏着他的下巴，把它抬起来，让他仰视自己。她盯着拉姆斯的眼睛，他眼睛里终于出现了抗拒的感情，她非常高兴，她喜欢他抗拒她，一如从前她抗拒他那样。她最终双手捧起了他的下巴，一只在往下滑，一只又自顾自的抚摸起他的脸颊，仿佛是在调戏他而非挑衅他、贬低他，他没有资格被她挑衅、贬低……  
拉姆斯脏冰一样的眼睛湿润起来，她终于在这里看到了感情，她看到了无奈和苦涩，以及压抑在深处的痛苦，这是因为她吗？珊莎咬住了自己的下唇，她又一边往下去抚摸他的锁骨，一边又向上去触碰他的睫毛，似乎是在告诉他——不要掩饰了，我全都看见了，你连维护自己尊严的表象都失去了，你一无所有——她做出藐视他的样子，她似乎可以把他踩在脚下，她……她发现他忽然吸了一口气，然后整个人都开始更厉害的颤抖起来。  
“你在害怕吗，淘气的小家伙？你在怕什么呢？你怕惩罚吗？可是你为什么就这么淘气的逃走呢？这都是你自己造成的……啊，不说这些，我不想不分是非，我是北境的女王，我不应该就这样纵容一个犯错误的人，何况，他犯的错误不止这些——我要让他偿还，可能需要很久很久。”她又用例行公事的那种声调说，“你到底在害怕什么呢？夫妻之间不该有秘密，对吗？你还是我的丈夫，丈夫永远永远不该离开妻子。”  
她一直注视着他。拉姆斯先是低头垂下了眼帘，那层湿湿的睫毛拍在她手上的感觉是那么舒服，那么好，像是蝴蝶的薄翅。他的表情忽然变得很复杂，虽然他极力控制，她仍然可以看出他内心正经历着一场风暴。她隐约可以窥见那种埋藏在他内心深处的极度的痛苦……  
终于他抬起眼睛来注视她，她看见他终于留下了眼泪，她终于发现他的呼吸急促起来。她喜欢眼泪，尤其是他的眼泪！  
珊莎看得见，她看出拉姆斯在那两片漂亮的嘴唇里面的咬着牙，她又开始回想他那一口细碎的小牙，那两颗尖尖的任性的小虎牙，还有里面灵巧的小舌头，他的嘴部的一切都仿佛天生就适合接吻，她不知道为什么，自己是疯了还是怎么的，也许是被施了法，他的一切都看起来这么有趣可爱。拉姆斯那种复杂的表情里终于出现了一丝愤恨，他的大眼睛里终于闪现了仇恨的闪光，但是它是闪光，一闪而过，恢复了平静。  
珊莎饶有兴趣的观察着他表情的变化，明显他恨她恨的要死，让他恨吧，让他去恨她，这反倒更好，当然了，这更刺激也更没有负罪感——  
拉姆斯轻轻叹了一口气，那是无奈，珊莎在他脸上看到了无奈的苦涩，就像是缴械投降一样的苦涩，但她发现他缴械投降的对象似乎又不是她！珊莎做了一个深呼吸，正考虑着怎么对付他，怎么给他制造更多的痛苦——  
拉姆斯伸手去抹掉了眼睛上的眼泪，那双之前还痛苦的搭在他肩膀上的手现在又风情万种起来，他碰了碰她放在他眼睛周围的手，像是在弹竖琴一样轻柔的弹动了几下，她立刻感觉他这种恰到好处的任性还带着些许挑衅的意味，可是她看他，他好像又不是，他仿佛完全没有挑衅的欲望。  
“珊莎，对不起，珊莎……”他说着，扣住她的五指，她立刻感觉到自己那一层已经变得火辣辣的手背接触到了他冰冷冷的手心后，像是会发生反应，这种感觉相当奇妙，是她昨天晚上没有想到的，他在道歉吗？他害怕了吗？珊莎觉得自己已经几乎失去了所有思考的能力，所以也无法看出实际上是他在支配她。  
他们十指相扣，他慢慢的牵着她的手顺着他自己的皮肤往下滑，从脸上滑倒胸口，越来越低，越来越低，她却忽然感觉到了早上在自己身上感觉到的力量，黑暗的蛰伏着的，像是无数小蛇一样的力量，越来越强大。  
她再一次感觉到了昨天晚上他对她施法时的那张疯狂的激动情绪，她要和他一起堕入地狱的决心，她现在也确实想和他一起堕入地狱，那种力量一直击打着她，像是随时随地都要窜射迸发出来，她不应该和一个黑巫师去玩游戏的，可是，可是，珊莎此时无法控制自己，她无法控制自己内心深处想要陷落的欲望，她无法压抑它！她随着他越滑越下，越来越堕落，越来越黑暗，她的失控越来越严重……  
忽然她发现自己滑倒他下腹的时候感觉到一个微小的隆起，那种力量骤然增强，然后她觉得就像是契约一样，她忽然就像是要被那里的力量给钉住了，那种力量，那千万条攒动的小蛇冲破了表面，这是……  
“它是你的。”拉姆斯说着，卸下了一成不变的冷淡表情，他不再像一个身经百战知道如何满足她的骚货，他似乎更表现出了一种隐忍的力量和决心，像是随时随地都要上决斗场一样，他是一个走投无路的黑巫师，她听说了这些年人们对黑巫师的屠杀，难道他想借助她的力量去和他们抗衡？她困惑了，不禁想起了昨夜他念咒的样子和那些强大的法力，四周嚎叫的怨魂——他想得到的是什么？他微微隆起的小腹和那里面她感受到的力量，还有他的话。珊莎困惑了。  
“你是我的，我不在乎它，它是什么，它怎么样与我无关。”珊莎凭着直觉说，思维仍然混乱。  
“我不属于你，我属于黑暗，我是黑暗的仆人。”拉姆斯说，眼睛里闪着光，那是比她在梅丽珊卓眼睛里看到的还要强烈的狂热，带着让人窒息的力量，她却能在这种狂热背后又看到一点点悲哀，他脸上又忽然浮现出一种绝望的厌烦，一种慵倦的疲乏，他的嘴唇颤抖了两下，眼睛更加湿润了，最后还是继续用之前那种缺乏感情的语调说，“它是你的，它将属于你，它会伴随在你的左右并由你支配，因为……（他顿了一下，明显又经历了一番挣扎）它是你的影子，拥有北境女王珊莎•史塔克面容的影子。”  
这句话像是一个晴空霹雳，珊莎没有动，半天说不出话来，她惊呆了，疑惑不解，她心里闪过一个可怕的想法，可是她无法接受这个想法，这不可能，这绝对不可能——  
“我的影子在地上。”她发现自己的牙齿咯咯的发出刺耳的响声，她无法接受它，难道说，不，不，她不能这么想，这是不可能的。  
“你的影子不在地上，我的女王，”他说，那双湿润的眼睛那么容易让人陷落，在黑暗中闪闪发光，他又抓着她的手让她抚摸了他自己的小腹，“它在这里，它会焕发新生。”  
她难以置信的睁大了眼睛，似乎在黑暗中窥见了死去的史坦尼斯，她不敢相信他昨天所做的一切的真实目的，这不会是真的，这不可能是真的，他是个疯子，她似乎可以看见自己的命运。她喘着粗气明知故问，像是在咒骂：“你说什么？”  
“是啊，珊莎，就像是梅丽珊卓做的那样，我也选择了这种方式，”他说，又更厉害的颤抖起来，他断断续续的说，他似乎在竭尽全力的防止自己大叫起来，“我，是的，珊莎，我，我没有，我没有办法，我只能这么，孤注一掷，这就是为什么……”他说不下去了，睫毛颤动着。  
“这——不可能是——真的！你这个——卑劣的——小骗子！！你想从——我这里——骗到什么好处？！？！”珊莎一字一顿的咒骂起来，想要把他的小腹拧碎。  
“你以为我想吗？！如果我还有办法的话我会这么做吗？！你以为我会想——珊莎•史塔克！你这个疯子！”他终于狂怒的歇斯底里的大叫起来，粗暴的把她的手从他的小腹上甩开，珊莎忽然发现拉姆斯周围那些比黑暗更深的东西在攒动，而这一切让她几乎就要上瘾了。拉姆斯含着泪的眼睛死死的盯着她，像是锋利的刀刃，里面闪现着鬼火一样愤怒的蓝色火焰，他对她咬牙切齿，他气得发抖，如果是在从前毫无疑问他会剥了她的皮，或者免费送给她一个过于漫长的夜晚再把她训练成席恩，可是，他要依靠她，因为虽然他的目的明显是要利用她，可是这是她的！是她的影子！他没有办法！他能怎么办呢？  
“那你这是为什么，做了我们都不想做的事——好，行，别生气，我承认，对于我，你可以完美的满足我，我从来都没有这么好的被满足过，我几乎忘了你对我做过什么了，因为那些所谓的罪恶是那么无力，那么无效，不值一提；可是啊，对于你，这明明令人作呕……”她嘲笑他，越来越有趣，她猛地把他抱在怀里，让他把头靠在她的肩膀上，感受他克制的颤抖，她从腰部开始往下触摸、每一寸都又加上了揉捏，“然后，现在啊，你竟然要孕育的是我的影子，你想要这样吗？你这相当于在孕育我的孩子，我的好丈夫，这可是闻所未闻哪，别人听到了会怎么样呢——”她用力掐了一下他柔软又有弹性的皮肤，他剧烈的动了一下，仿佛是要吓得跳起来了，她感觉到了从未有过的复仇的满足，可实际上，她的满足感不只来自于复仇。  
她沉默了几分钟，感觉他在她肩膀上又流了很多眼泪，他无能为力，终于把愤怒化为了屈辱，她感觉到自己肩膀上的衣服湿了，啊，他的眼泪，真实的有感情的眼泪——  
“我不在乎——”他有气无力的呢喃，放弃了最后的挣扎，从她的肩膀上慢慢的直起身，她感觉他在她手中显得那么灵动，可是当她看到他的脸时，她惊呆了，她感觉心里有什么东西被毁掉了——他看着她，他眼睛里流出来的不是泪水而是黑红色的血，那双漂亮的眼睛里一半的位置被血所覆盖，他被自己咬过的嘴唇上也流着血，他盯着她，脸上是一种想乞求又不屑于乞求的复杂表情，眉头紧锁，低低的压在眼睛上，绝望和倔强缠打在一块，混合交融呈现在他的脸上。  
“什么……？”她问，自己也不知道自己为什么要这么问，她沉浸在他给她带来的那种全新的感受中。  
“珊莎，”他把手搭在她的肩上，不可抑制的喘气，似乎是要窒息了，他挣扎了很久，终于他的眉毛又舒展了，终于倔强被绝望击溃，他流露出哀求的表情，她看见了真正的他灵魂深处的痛苦——这一直她所期望看到的，她逼迫多少无辜男孩模仿过他哀求的样子，没有一个会有那种破碎的感觉，可是真的看见他哀求，尤其是在这种情况下，她只是感觉兴奋，并没有感到应该有的复仇的喜悦——他说下去，终于被击败了，“我只是……不要……请你不要……我……”  
拉姆斯哽咽了，又停顿好一会儿，她没有回答他只是在欣赏这一切，这为什么是这样的一种感觉，那么美妙绝伦，她不能说话，她不敢，因为她觉得自己此时任何声音都会毁了这一切。  
“珊莎，”他又做了一个深呼吸，再一次咬了咬自己的嘴唇，他尝试着挣脱，“不要……不要这么做，求求你……我，我不想再流产了，那很疼，真的很疼……”他说出这话的时候像是把自己给吓了一跳，然后他沉沦了，迷失了，沉沦迷失在回忆的漩涡之中。他泣不成声，却始终在压抑，鲜血已经流到了他的锁骨上，似乎可以积成一个小血坑。  
什么？什么？这是怎么一回事？  
“到底是怎么一回事！”珊莎冲他喊叫，开始摇晃他，不是因为恼怒而是因为急迫，失去理智的她无法一下子从中推断出更多。  
可是他仍然无助的哭泣，他压抑在喉咙里的绝望的尖叫，她感受到了，她感受到了很多，她一瞬间被那种奇特的新的情绪给控制，忽然不想再对他施暴，她一瞬间没有了这种欲望，她忘却了吗？她不明白。  
拉姆斯慢慢的止住哭泣，开始抹掉他眼睛里流出来的血，她不由自主的移开了他的手，取而代之的自己去抹掉那些没有温度的血，她发现他不哭比哭的时候更加痛苦。  
“我不会让北境的女王一个人待着的，”拉姆斯尝试着镇定下来，露出微笑，那种苦涩的微笑比哭泣更压抑，“我会让我忠实的追随者来陪着您，就这几天，原谅我，我知道您喜欢男孩，他会很乖巧的，他比我年轻，即使是变成了幽灵，他金色的头发还是闪闪发光的，他比我更有激情，更有活力，他很漂亮，而且总是在尝试些新的东西……”  
珊莎重重的抽了他一耳光，在他快要从她怀里跌落的时候把他抓回来了。他没有流露出异样的情感，仍然沉浸在他的情绪里。  
“那还有一个男人，比我年纪大一点，灰白的头发，很有智慧，他虽然不算特别漂亮，可是他很迷人，他能说出任何一个女王都喜欢的与之相配的话，他还可以辅佐您……”  
珊莎又狠狠的抽了他一耳光，比之前那个还要重，他被打得晕头转向，她还是没有在他的脸上看到愤怒，到底是什么人让他对他的感受比对她的还要深——  
“是啊，珊莎，虽然你都可以从他们身上同样感觉到复仇的喜悦……”他停下来，凝视她，他的绝望进一步加深，却终于在绝望之后恢复了坚定，他非常冷淡，“好的，你可以碰我，珊莎，你可以碰我的嘴唇还有其他能让你感兴趣的地方，就是，如果你尝试让我流产，我会杀了你，我会把你在黑暗中撕扯成很小很小的小块，虽然这同样会让我失去你的影子，但是我会这么做，我发誓……”  
她不怀疑他这话的真实性，她放了他，他顺势跌落瘫倒在了雕塑旁边，再一次蜷缩在莱安娜的脚下，珊莎不知道为什么，她看着他没有任何欲望，她甚至觉得这时候报复他是有罪的。  
难道她会是下一个史坦尼斯？  
她不害怕，一点也不，她仍然拥有那种力量！  
“他们已经在那个房间里等你了。”拉姆斯虚弱的说，“我现在没有多余的力量来把你送过去……”  
她这一次没有犹豫，她离开了他，但她并不感觉自己在逃离。


End file.
